1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor designing technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system including a hybrid-type serializer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices include many electronic components. Among them, a semiconductor system may include many electronic components formed of semiconductor devices. The semiconductor devices constituting the semiconductor system may transfer data in synchronization with a clock to perform a serial communication. According to a type of serial communications, asynchronous clock data may be transmitted. When data is transferred via a serial communication in the semiconductor system, a semiconductor device may receive data that are serially entered from another semiconductor device and convert received data into parallel internal data, to speedily handle a large amount of data therein. In addition, the semiconductor device may convert the parallel internal data into serial data to output the serial data into another semiconductor device. In other words, at least one semiconductor device may include a serializer that converts a parallel data into a serial data to support a serial communication through a data bus.
The serializer generally has a structure for sequentially outputting a plurality of data in synchronization with an edge of a clock. Semiconductor systems or semiconductor devices have been developed to operate at high speed with low power consumption. As the operating speed of the system increases, the speed of the clock continues to increase. As the power consumption of systems becomes lower, the amplitude of the clock and data may decrease. Accordingly, is it is likely that the serializer is capable of accurately converting data even in a high-speed and low-voltage operational environment.